


Dark Sea Chack

by JunuenLisunia



Series: Chack: Short Stories [8]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, sea god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunuenLisunia/pseuds/JunuenLisunia
Summary: Jack still dreamed of him sometimes and feel his gloved hands running through Jack's hair. But he couldn't hear his voice anymore. He knew it was aristocratic but he couldn't remember what it sounded like.





	Dark Sea Chack

He could still remember it. The castle under the ocean, hidden in a mountain. The entrance was a large cave carved to look like a serpent roaring at the world. Jack missed the smell of the salt water and its touch on his skin. Running around the castle on his bare feet just to splash in the inch thick water that always littered the palace no matter what level you were on. The sea-lions would glare at his antics while Chase used it to follow his roaming. He missed Chase. Jack still dreamed of him sometimes and feel his gloved hands running through Jack's hair. But he couldn't hear his voice anymore. He knew it was aristocratic but he couldn't remember what it sounded like.

Jack wasn't paying attention and managed to crashed his cart in his DS game getting a Game Over screen. Losing interest, he sighed and tossed the handheld away. It bounced on the bed somewhere next to him. Jack turned on his back staring up at the ceiling of his cruise cabin. It's been three years since he's seen Chase. He wondered if Chase missed him. Jack smirked a bit knowing Chase would have definitely been angry when he found Jack gone. That's as good comfort as any coming from Chase.

Jack pulled the blankets around him tighter as sadness twisted at his heart. He couldn't let Chase find him. Chase was the god of the ocean and Jack was useless now. The rocking of the cruise ship he was on was reminding him too much of the person he couldn't have.

The watch on his wrist beeped alerting him the party was about to start. Running his fingers through his hair Jack got up and changed into the suite he brought. He didn't even want to come to this dumb party anyway. Looking himself over in the mirror Jack gave himself a thumbs up at a job well done. Jack patted the amulet hidden under his shirt feeling reassured at the warm metal. He couldn't do much magic anymore thanks to the curse placed on him but he could do enough to hide from Chase. Double checking he had his keycard with him Jack left his room unsure which direction he was supposed to go in. He followed the hallway until he reached the elevators and went to the main deck the party was supposed to be on.

* * *

Jack sat at his table in the corner gazing forlornly at his glass of champagne. The glass condensed while he was sipping at it, now he couldn't touch the glass enough to pick it up. His fingers burned where his skin had touched the water. Jack gently dabbed away at his skin with a napkin.

He didn't know why she did it. Okay, so that was a lie. He had a pretty good idea why she would do a rotten thing like this. According to her, mortals such as himself weren't deserving of a sea god's love and didn't deserve the title of consort. Jack shouldn't have trusted Wuya when she asked to speak with him privately. The next thing he knew he was cursed to melt into sea foam when water touched his skin and banished to the surface world. Jack carefully flexed his fingers. Thankfully the thin layer of water only melted off a few layers of skin.

Something bumped into his shoulder causing him to hit his elbow on the table. Looking around Jack saw a girl in a red sequence dress invite herself into the chair next to him. The girl sat there looking like she was waiting for something.

"Do you mind?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"...It looked like you needed company."

"I don't. What do you want."

Her dress shimmered as she leaned forward to rest her head in her hand. "I want to dance."

"What? No! Find someone else to bother."

"Look, both our parents are going to be ticked if they see us doing nothing all night."

Jack said nothing before glancing at his parents who were busy with other guests. But Jack caught his mother glance his way before looking away again. Jack stood up with a deep sigh waiting for the girl to do the same. Jack never fell flat on his face but he did step on his dance partners toes more than once.

As they danced Jack began to get an uneasy feeling. Dull pain was beginning to build in his chest making Jack rub at it with a pinched expression. A feeling was nagging at him like there was something wrong. A shot of pain pulsed through his chest causing Jack to hunch over.

"Ew, are you going to vomit?" The girl asked giving him a disgusted look.

Jack about yelled at her when another wave of pain shot through him. He ran back into the ship clutching his stomach pushing people out of his way. Running to the nearest bathroom he slammed the door shut leaving him alone in the room. Jack looked at his reflection in the mirror. Out of breath, hair a mess, and covered in sweat.

Something was clawing at him. He was yearning for what was missing, needed it more than anything, but he didn't know what it was. Jack couldn't get enough air in. Black spots were beginning to blur his vision. Jack closed his eyes to stop the room from spinning but when he opened them he wasn't in the bathroom. Blinking his eyes switched between the bathroom and this new place until his vision stayed on deep blue walls with waterfalls cascading down them. Jack knew this wasn't real, he could feel the cold metal sink under his hands, but his mind was somewhere else.

Jack couldn't seem to control his eyes. He wanted to look around the room but his vision wouldn't tear away from the lone figure facing away from him on the high throne. Chase snapped his head around and stared directly into Jack's eyes.

"So you have finally decided to return, Spicer."

Those words shocked Jack out of his hallucination so hard he was sent reeling against the wall. Jack slid to the floor in a cold sweat. Chase found him. But that was impossible. Chase shouldn't even know he was still alive with the amulet on him. Jack reached for the amulet but found it gone. Heart rate spiking Jack slapped all of his pockets and searched all over the floor. Where was it! He just had it when he left his cabin. It must have fallen off on the dance floor.

Wait.

Jack slumped into himself. It was that girl. When she put her arms around his neck while they were dancing. She must have snagged it. Jack jumped to his feet running for the door. If he hurried- maybe if he could get to the amulet fast enough-

He was thrown off his feet when the ship gave a lurch. The teen ran back to the deck only to see dozens of people in suits and dresses soaked to the bone blocking the hallway.

"What was that!"

"That storm, it came out of nowhere."

"Will the boat be able to handle a storm this strong? It came in so fast."

Jack searched for the girl in the sequence dress. He stepped past a crew member trying to calm down the passengers.

"Please everyone remain calm. This is a five-star cruise ship, she's perfectly capable of handling any storm. However, we must ask you to remain calm and return to your cabins."

"Return to our cabins!"

Jack pushed past the angering crowd as they shouted protests. He heard the voice of a young female complaining and followed the sound.

"You!" Jack hissed when he found her. The girl looked at him shocked with black mascara running down her face.

"Uh, yeah? Do you mind?"

"Give me the amulet." Jack demanded. The girl looked at him like he was crazy but she couldn't fool him. He saw the flash of shock on her face.

"What? What amulet?" She started to look around but because of the disorder around them no one noticed their conflict.

"The one you stole from me! I need it back now! Come on we're running out of time!"

The crowd around them was becoming more agitated and more crew members were joining the fiasco. The girl glared at him through the shouting until the people around them began to push and shove each other scaring her.

"Fine! Take it!" The girl yelled throwing the amulet at him. Jack caught the amulet and put it on. She ran off disappearing in the crowd. Jack could feel the energy of the amulet settle back into place when the pain in his chest disappeared and the bond connecting him and Chase vanished again. Instantly the boat shook around them with the force of a thunder so deafening everyone dropped to the floor clutching their ears. The vibrations shook the hall and made him feel like his chest was going to explode.

Jack used this pause to push away from the crowd and run to the stairs. Taking two at a time Jack made it to his cabin and locked himself in the bathroom as the boat rocked around him. All he had to do was hide until Chase got bored.

* * *

He lost track of time to the sound of the thunder and the rocking of the ship. Why couldn't Chase just leave! Is this how it is going to end? Hunted down by his ex-lover and dragged down to his death.

Jack got the feeling the answer was yes when the boat gave another lurch. The boat stood still for a beat before moving again. But not in a natural way. Like the gravity shifted. Jack climbed out of the bathroom staggering a bit when he couldn't get his feet in the right place and looked through the window above his bed. Giant waves rose out of the water rising up and over the cruise ship dragging the boat down like hands. Chase was sinking the whole boat. Jack watched horrified as the water level rose higher and higher until all he could see was the deep blue of the ocean.

Something was moving in the water. Jack could have sworn he saw a black mass getting larger. Jack dropped to the floor. Chase's warrior sea-lions were out there circling the boat. Jack held his breath as a large shadow of the half lion-half serpent beast passed his window. Jack waited for the shadow to go away and started to sweat when it never did. Jack dared to look up seeing two glowing monstrous eyes stare at something in the room. Dread pooling in his gut Jack followed the sea-lions gaze to the full body mirror across the room giving a perfect view of Jack.

Jack cursed running back to the bathroom. As Jack locked the door he heard the trickling of water as it began to seep under the bathroom door pooling on the floor. Jack quickly jumped on the countertop curling himself away from the water the sink faucet dug painfully into his back. Footsteps sounded outside of the room before stopping.

"Jack." He swallowed down his initial reaction to Chase saying his name. He could almost feel Chase's growing temper through the door. "You have been keeping me waiting long enough Jack. I am losing my patience with you." Jack chose to keep his mouth shut in case he screamed in fear of the rising water flooding the bathroom inch by inch. "Very well then." The water distilled and ripple before Chase emerged glaring Jack down with the same golden slitted eyes Jack fell in love with. Chase leaned in closer and closer forcing Jack to fumble over himself to get away from the water dripping off of the sea god.

"Chase." Jack whispered. He wanted to scream, cry that this wasn't his fault, how he didn't want to leave, but it sounded like excuses even to him. Why would Chase believe Jack over Wuya?

Chase waited for Jack to continue and hummed when he didn't. "Even now after all this time you have nothing to say for yourself." Chase reached up to grab Jack and Jack instinctively threw his arm up to block him. Chase grabbed Jack's wrist making Jack yell in pain as his skin began to blister under the sea god's touch. Chase released Jack allowing Jack to curl defensively around his arm. He knew this was going to happen. Chase was a sea god made of water. The slightest touch would turn his skin to foam.

Jack felt his amulet move under his shirt before it floated up into Chase's hand. Chase pulled on the amulet forcing Jack out of his fetal position and grabbed Jack's burned arm by the sleeve. He brought the burn into the light revealing ugly red skin bubbling to white foam. "This? This is why my consort ran away without a word in the night?"

Jack had enough courage to glare up at Chase defiantly. "It wasn't exactly my choice."

"Oh? So it does speak." Chase dragged Jack closer. "Only you would get into a mess like this and make a big deal over something so little."

Jack bristled struggling to put distance between them. "Little! I dissolve in water!"

"And do you know how easy it is to lift a curse like this."

"Soul deep curses can only be lifted if the one who cast the curse reverses it."

"Not if the cursed one is mated to one who wants their consort back. However, the question stands as to who cursed you."

Again Jack stayed silent. And again Chase waited to Jack to answer. "It doesn't matter. I will find out." Chase twisted the amulet in his grasp studying it while pulling Jack closer. "So this is how you've been hiding from me." Chase paused looking Jack in the eye. "We'll talk about why you know this spell later."

Chase quickly yanked on the amulet grabbing Jack his face and, before Jack could cry out, Chase sealed his lips over Jacks.

Jack panicked at the burning pain, hands pushing at Chase who didn't budge. He twitched when he felt magic move through his chest, through his throat momentarily choking him, before traveling out his mouth and dissipating into nothing when Chase broke away.

The pain in his lips disappeared and Jack took the time to watch as the burn on his arm heal itself. Chase gave him a moment before taking his face and bringing in him for another kiss. This time, Jack let himself melt into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Chase and poured all of his longing into the kiss.

The water began to rise at a rapid pace. It rose to his hips, chest, and shoulders in a matter of seconds. Jack tried to break away to warn Chase but Chase held him close wrapping his other arm around his waist. Jack closed his eyes and held his breath as the water rose above his head and Chase pulled him under.


End file.
